


Первенец

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Тётушка - не обязательно безобидная милая дама в чепчике. Некоторые тётушки бывают неугомонными недоразумениями, периодически превращающимися в ходячую катастрофу. Уолтер давно это знал, теперь знает и Китти.





	1. 1. Женщина-праздник

Когда Уолтер впервые упомянул о своей тёте Фионе, Китти представила почтенную пожилую женщину при чепчике, закутанную в толстую шерстяную шаль. Она заподозрила, что ошиблась, лишь когда муж обронил:

\- Фиона – женщина праздник. – И почему-то вздохнул.

\- Да? – спросила Китти, просто чтобы поддержать беседу. Она ненавидела такие приёмы, но в общении с Уолтером порой не оставалось иного выхода. Её это ужасно раздражало.

\- Да, - кивнул он и повторил: - Женщина-праздник. – Затем вздохнул снова и добавил тише, будто не для Китти, а для себя: - Вечером интересно и весело, а утром кругом кавардак, грязная посуда, оборванные гирлянды, и прибирать всё не ей, а тебе.

Он нечасто рассказывал о своей семье, а Китти особенно и не интересовалась. Она знала, что его отец был викарием, мать - многоуважаемой женой викария. Нужно крепко постараться, чтоб придумать что-нибудь банальнее и скучнее. Судя по всему, Фиона была под стать родне. Вышла замуж, родила двоих детей, овдовела – ничего необычного. Китти ожидала увидеть увядающую, грузную, кряхтящую о плохой погоде и разболевшихся костях тётку.

Фиона, она же миссис Келлер, ожиданий не оправдала. Она оказалась молодой: Уолтер обмолвился, что ей сорок пять лет, но смотрелась гостья максимум на тридцать семь – тридцать восемь; понятно, почему она запрещала величать себя тётей. Фигура с приятными глазу изгибами, тонкой талией и высокой грудью позволяла носить прилегающие к телу наряды, что Фиона и делала. Её овальное лицо не было безупречным - длинноватое и с грубоватым носом, но это лихо компенсировалось отличной кожей, кукольно-пухлыми губами и обрамлением из роскошных волос. Волосы были длинные, тёмно-каштановые, наверняка крашеные, но от этого не менее великолепные, они смотрелись превосходно и распущенными, и собранными в причёску. Китти заметила только одно фамильное сходство Фионы с Уолтером – синие глаза. Брови у «тётушки» были не тонкие, но аккуратные, красивой формы. Когда она смеялась, на щеках появлялись ямочки. А смеялась Фиона часто.

Едва Уолтер привёз Фиону с вокзала домой, она кинулась обнимать Китти, словно та была её давно потерянной родной дочерью.

\- Наконец-то мы встретились! Мне так хотелось познакомиться с тобой! Здравствуй, дорогая! Надеюсь, тебе не придёт в голову называть меня тётей или миссис Келлер? Фиона, только Фиона, девочка моя! А ты ведь не будешь против, если и я стану называть тебя просто по имени, Китти? Вот и славно. Какая же ты красавица! У Уолтера определённо хороший вкус!

Китти ни слова не успела вставить в эту речь, обрушившуюся на неё пулемётной очередью.

\- Я ужасно голодна! – продолжала Фиона без передышки. – Найдётся у вас что-нибудь перекусить?

\- Сейчас велю Хассан подать ужин. – Только эту фразу Китти и удалось втиснуть.

\- Хассан - ваша служанка? Прекрасно. Пока накрывают на стол, покажите мне, пожалуйста, мою комнату. Очень хочется скинуть эти чудовищные туфли и переодеться во что-то поудобнее, а если я ещё и смогу воспользоваться ванной, на свете не будет человека счастливее меня. Уолтер, милый, позаботишься о чемоданах?

\- Конечно, - послушно кивнул «милый». Если он при этом подумал: «Что угодно, только перестань так мельтешить!», Китти не стала бы его осуждать.

Но самой ей нравились живые весёлые люди, и пусть поначалу бешеная энергичность Фионы сбивала с толку, Китти обрадовалась, что появился кто-то, с кем точно можно будет поболтать.

И они действительно много болтали в последующие дни. О моде, о светском обществе, о забавных знакомых – всех тем не перечислить! Выяснилось, что Фиона – ценный источник информации по части красоты и здоровья. Она знала столько полезного насчёт ухода за кожей и волосами, что некоторые вещи Китти буквально конспектировала. Рассказывала Фиона легко, весело. Китти про себя сожалела, что и малая часть этой лёгкости не перетекла к Уолтеру по каким-нибудь веточкам фамильного древа.

 

ххх

 

Некоторых дурочек называют дурочками, а некоторых – очаровательными непосредственностями. Фиона принадлежала ко второй категории. Она так заразительно смеялась, пленяя румяными щёчками-яблочками, что ей прощали любую сказанную глупость и не соответствующее возрасту легкомыслие. В связи с возрастом и внешностью, кстати, многие норовили сделать комплимент.

\- Тётя? – демонстративно (впрочем, это не значит, что притворно) удивился Чарли Таунсенд, когда ему представили Фиону на приёме по какому-то скучному, но торжественному случаю. – Я бы подумал, что Вы его сестра.

\- Благодарю, - совсем расцвела без того сияющая улыбкой Фиона, одетая в шёлковое тёмно-красное платье с короткими рукавами и золотистой вышивкой-драконом. Волосы были скручены в аккуратный пучок, закреплённый заколками-палочками. Больше ни одна женщина здесь не додумалась или не отважилась привнести в свой облик элементы китайского стиля.

Чарли на секунду задержал её руку, которую только что галантно пожал.

\- Вы тётя со стороны отца или матери?

\- Разве есть принципиальная разница? Или Вы шовинист и полагаете, что тётушки со стороны матери менее ценны, чем тётушки со стороны отца?

\- Ни в коем случае, - рассмеялся Чарли. – Я выступаю за равенство всех тётушек мира!

\- Это чрезвычайно хорошо Вас характеризует.

 

ххх

 

  Ближе к вечеру Фиона обычно принимала недолгие солнечные ванны. Она расстилала во внутренней части сада покрывало, раздевалась до купального костюма и устраивалась загорать. Тело у неё было пропорциональное, красивое, но не хрупкое. Стройное, но крепкое. Не «накаченное», как выразились бы в будущем, но мышечный рельеф просматривался. Поначалу Китти это смущало, точнее, она думала, что сама Фиона этого стесняется. Но быстро стало понятно, что Фиона ничуть не переживает, Китти даже казалось, что она немножко гордится.

  - Я обожаю плавать, сколько себя помню. В детстве это было единственным доступным мне развлечением.

  - Неужели? – удивилась Китти.  
  - Единственным, которое ничем не омрачалось, - уточнила Фиона. - Иногда были, скажем, конфеты или праздничные вечера, но мой отец не упускал случая подчеркнуть, что всё мирское - тлен, и всегда надо в первую очередь думать о душе, а не потакать своим мелким потребностям. Поэтому и самые безобидные развлечения должны были отдавать ощущением вины.  
  - Ужас, - Китти сочувственно цокнула языком. - Твой отец тоже был викарием?  
  - Да, и он заведовал тем же приходом, которым потом руководил Джонатан, - передал его, когда Джонатан женился на Грэйс.  
  Пока Китти припоминала, что Джонатан - отец Уолтера, а Грэйс - мать (её муж редко говорил о родителях), Фиона продолжала:  
  - Это в Суссексе, там есть превосходные места для купания, чем я и пользовалась, когда было достаточно тепло. Правда, - она скривила брови и наморщила нос, - когда мне исполнилось двенадцать лет, начались отцовские разговоры о том, что я уже слишком взрослая, чтобы показываться в купальном костюме на берегу, где меня могут увидеть посторонние люди; что надо иметь чувство собственного достоинства, стыд, и соблюдать элементарные правила приличия. - Она замолчала на несколько долгих секунд, и Китти не знала, чем их заполнить. - Но, - Фиона широко улыбнулась, - в семнадцать я вышла замуж, уехала с мужем в Индию, там тоже есть где купаться, и погода способствует этому куда больше, чем в Англии; а мой Алан, к счастью, не был ни викарием, ни ханжой. Я бы и у вас в Шанхае не вылезала с пляжа, но говорят, здесь сейчас не слишком безопасно.

 

ххх

 

Китти любила романы. Не те сухие заумные труды, где тяжёлым языком рассказывается о какой-нибудь исторической эпохе, или до помутнения в глазах читателя рассматриваются и обсасываются жутко философские и убийственно нравственные вопросы. Нет, Китти нравились красивые и пылкие истории о любви, о страсти – не только душевной, но и плотской. (Такая литература официально не поощрялась, но официальное поощрение необязательно, если и без него спрос высок.) Для неё это было отдушиной, каплей живительной влаги в пустыне супружеских отношений. Некоторое время она с тоскливым отчаянием считала, что подобные эмоции ей суждено испытывать лишь от чтения. Но потом появился Чарли.

Сначала она не позволяла себе воспринимать всерьёз их общение, шутки, обмен ироничными игривыми фразами. Но иронии становилось всё меньше, игривости всё больше, а за игривостью – Китти уже не сомневалась – стояла искренняя любовь. Сердце трепетало от одной лишь вероятности, что её ждёт нечто прекрасное и пламенное; а вероятность стремительно превращалась в реальную перспективу. Оставалось недолго, Китти знала, и само предвкушение уже было счастьем, ожидание возносило её в заоблачную высь. А уж что с ней будет, когда всё случится взаправду – Китти хотелось пищать от восторга, когда она думала об этом. Какое же это будет блаженство!

Но с заоблачных высот Китти рухнула на землю, на острые скалы, разорвавшие душу.

На очередном приёме, который Таунсенды давали у себя в особняке, Дороти была по горло занята гостями, Уолтер в кои-то веки разговорился с парой знакомых (к гадалке не ходи – о чём-нибудь занудном). Китти приметила, как Чарли осторожно выскользнул из зала, и поняла – вот её шанс. Шанс признаться, шанс расставить точки над «i», урвать первый кусочек такого желанного, такого настоящего счастья! И она, тоже украдкой, вышла в коридор, где несколько минут назад скрылся Чарли.

Наверняка он пошёл в свой кабинет. Точно, вон полоска света, и даже дверь слегка приоткрыта (обстоятельство, которому Китти впоследствии удивлялась).

Через щёлку она, естественно, не могла увидеть весь кабинет, но главное действо разглядела превосходно. На полу был красивый ковёр, на ковре - письменный стол, на письменно столе – Фиона, на Фионе – Чарли. Фиона извивалась и постанывала, обхватывая Чарли руками и ногами, Чарли пыхтел, сверкая голыми ягодицами.

Как она вернулась в зал, Китти не помнила, как сдержала горькие слёзы – не представляла. Даже Дороти не расстроилась бы сильнее неё, узнав, что сейчас творится в кабинете.

 

ххх

 

Следующие дни были самыми безотрадными и мучительными в жизни Китти. По крайней мере, она так считала.

Формально она не имела права ненавидеть Фиону, и они продолжали болтать, хотя теперь ей постоянно хотелось, чтоб Фиона поскорее заткнулась. Китти стала лучше понимать отношение Уолтера к «тётушке».

Через несколько дней после приёма пришла телеграмма, сообщавшая, что миссис Грэйс Фэйн тяжело больна, она слегла и просит приехать её навестить.

\- Уолтер, не вздумай! – выпалила Фиона. – Ты ведь понимаешь – это то же, что и всегда!

Уолтер не стал спорить, но сделал по-своему. Он договорился на работе о переносе отпуска и принялся собирать чемоданы.

\- Я поеду с тобой! – заявила Китти.

На его лице засияла такая благодарная, такая счастливая и в то же время кроткая улыбка, что Китти сделалось жгуче стыдно. Бедненький, решил, что она едет ради него, чтобы поддержать. А на самом деле ей хочется под любым предлогом вырваться из Шанхая, оказаться подальше от Чарли и от всего, что напоминает о рухнувшей мечте.

Впрочем, Уолтер быстро перестал светиться, улыбка его по-прежнему была благодарной, но уже грустноватой.

\- Не стоит, Китти. Долгое путешествие тебя утомит, а в доме моих родителей тебе будет попросту скучно. Он в деревне, да ещё на окраине, практически на отшибе.

\- Неважно, - Китти попыталась придать лицу выражение, характерное для примерной верной супруги. Только бы уехать отсюда, пускай и ненадолго! – Я хочу сопровождать тебя. Я ведь твоя жена.

Позже Уолтер не раз и не два пытался отговорить Китти от поездки, но она оставалась непреклонной.

 

ххх

 

К недовольству Китти, Фиона тоже решила поехать с ними. Уолтер протестовал, но Фиона твёрдо стояла на своём.

\- Я ещё вызову Монику и Патрика, в качестве подкрепления, - пообещала она. – Надеюсь, хоть кто-то из них сможет приехать, а лучше оба разом. – Моникой и Патриком звали дочку и сына Фионы. Дочь была замужем, сын всегда подчёркивал, что он – убеждённый холостяк.

\- Зачем нам с Уолтером «подкрепление» в виде твоих детей и тебя? – спросила Китти за день до отъезда. Дело было после обеда, Уолтер ещё не пришёл с работы.

\- Девочка моя, вам с Уолтером пригодится подкрепление в виде кого угодно. - Фиона допила свой травяной чай и посмотрела на Китти пристально до неприличия. – Уолтер мало рассказывает о своих родителях, верно?

\- Верно, - пришлось признать Китти. – Я знаю только, что Джонатан был викарием и умер, когда Уолтеру было почти девять, а Грэйс живёт всё в том же доме и продолжает пользоваться уважением местной церковной общины.

\- Да, - кисло протянула Фиона. – Уж что-что, а пользоваться Грэйс умеет – и уважением, и воспитанием, и виной.

Неприязнь Китти ненадолго отступила перед любопытством.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Кроме Уолтера у них с Джонатаном ещё двое детей. Их она допекла так, что они её знать не желают. Только Уолтер, как идиот, продолжает потакать её капризам, а ведь не хуже остальных понимает, что она притворяется. Вот увидишь, он будет единственным, кто приедет, хотя и Льюис, и Маргарет живут гораздо ближе. Понимаешь ли, раз в два-три года Грэйс становится совсем скучно, и она начинает устраивать драму. Прикидывается страдалицей, подаёт многообещающие признаки скорой смерти, вызывает к себе родных, а потом издевается над ними своими капризами и ещё давит на жалость, мол, её никто не любит, её все бросили.

\- А ты невысокого мнения о сестре, - не без желчного ехидства отметила Китти.

Фиона пожала плечами.

\- Как и она обо мне. Мы всегда друг друга недолюбливали.

\- Почему?

\- Ну, я, например, считаю Грэйс придурковатой ведьмой.

\- И в чём выражается придурковатость?

\- Она очень страстная натура.

\- Разве это плохо?

\- Плохо, если к страстности, томности, жгучему характеру и прочему романтическому набору не прилагается здравый смысл или хоть какой-нибудь вектор. У Грэйс всегда были мечты о чём-то великом, но она считала, что это великое должно свалиться на неё сразу в полном объёме. Более близкие цели и небольшие дела были ниже её достоинства. Другими словами, она сидела и мечтала, но ничего не делала для исполнения мечты. У неё, как я понимаю, был смутный идеал – образ принца, который однажды явится и заберёт её в прекрасные заоблачные дали; и она отказывала всем реальным кандидатам. Время шло, её мечты не исполнялись, она злилась и отыгрывалась на окружающих. Однажды избила палкой нашего пса, между прочим, её любимца, за то, что тот не слушался. – Фиона на пару мгновений сжала губы. – А я побила её. Но поскольку между нами десять лет разницы и мы были в разных весовых категориях, мне в итоге досталось не меньше, чем псу. Пса она потом выхаживала, а меня игнорировала. – Фиона усмехнулась, видя замешательство Китти. – Повторяю, время шло, претенденты на руку Грэйс иссякли, и она начала отпугивать кавалеров младших сестёр. Нас, дочерей, в семье было пять, Грэйс старшая, я младшая. У отца лопнуло терпение, и он выдал Грэйс замуж за Джонатана, не особо спрашивая её согласия. Главное, что был повод.

\- Какой?

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Фиона покачала головой.

\- Уолтер родился через семь месяцев после свадьбы. Без него этой свадьбы вообще не было бы.

Поражённая Китти приоткрыла рот. Поразил её не столько факт добрачного зачатия (не такая уж редкая ситуация), сколько то, что в биографии Уолтера выискалась более-менее интересная деталь, пусть даже случившаяся до его рождения.

\- О, - осторожно высказалась Китти. – Что ж, вашего отца трудно винить, любой благоразумный родитель на его месте поступил бы так же.

\- Может быть, но поступка отца ни Джонатан, ни тем более Грэйс не могли простить Уолтеру. – Фиона сердито выдохнула. – Не тот случай, когда первенец – любимец семьи. Этому первенцу с самого рождения внушали чувство вины. Не думаю, что о причинах говорили открыто, но Уолтер умный мальчик, считать умеет. Он отчётливо понимал, что был нежеланным ребёнком. И сейчас он едет утешать Грэйс не потому, что верит, будто ей впрямь нужна помощь, не потому, что любит её, а потому, что до сих пор чувствует себя перед ней виноватым. А она этим пользуется. Всегда пользовалась. И опять будет пользоваться. Так что я сделаю всё, чтоб облегчить Уолтеру эту каторгу, которая, не сомневаюсь, с каждым визитом становится всё невыносимее. Ты совершенно правильно сказала – я не высокого мнения о своей сестре. Но и она от меня не в восторге. Тебе она с удовольствием сообщит, что я безответственная дурочка, которая думает только о себе и нисколько не волнуется о том, как её поступки скажутся на близких. Я не стану жеманиться и утверждать, будто это – сплошная ложь.

Теперь Китти поражалась переменам в Фионе. Где глупышка, которая способна часами напролёт болтать о милых пустяках и прелестной ерунде? Где обаятельное пустоголовое создание, покорявшее всех мужчин своей очаровательной непроходимой глупостью? Внезапно Китти поняла: так виртуозно притворяться дурой может только очень умная женщина.

 


	2. 2. Левша

  Поездку для Китти скрашивала парочка книг. Книг в неприметных обложках, даже без названия (оно было написано только внутри), зато с очень ярким содержанием. Книг, в которых персонажи теряли голову от чувств, совершали безумства; занимались любовью где ни попадя. Грустно было читать такое теперь, когда самой ей снова не светило ничего подобного. Она чувствовала себя совсем несчастной и жалкой, грусть сменялось завистью. По-настоящему завидовать вымышленным персонажам - разве не унизительно?..  
  Болтовня с Фионой могла бы помочь развеяться, но всякий раз, смотря на неё, Китти видела ту сцену в кабинете, с отвращением понимала, что завидует Фионе сильнее, чем героям своих книг, и настроение портилось окончательно. Впрочем, она старательно скрывала свои чувства и вела себя более чем благовоспитанно.

 

ххх

 

Из-за неприязни к Фионе Китти ещё до знакомства со свекровью была на стороне Грэйс. Она считала - точнее, ей хотелось считать, - что Фиона наговаривает на сестру из-за былых обид или зависти. Вторая версия окрепла, когда Китти увидела Грэйс. Какая же красавица! Даже сейчас, на шестом десятке, а уж в молодости, без сомнения, затмевала всех. У неё была прекрасная кожа, до сих пор не лишённая свежего румянца, огромные чёрные глаза с поволокой, изумительный точёный носик, волнистые тёмные волосы, ныне полуседые, но по-прежнему густые. И все её морщинки только подчёркивали тонкость и изящность черт лица. Вопреки возрасту Грэйс осталась худенькой, хотя что-то где-то, конечно, уже обвисло. Китти нравилось думать, что и у Фионы через десять лет тоже всё обвиснет.

Но Китти не могла не заметить, как странно Уолтер целовал мать в лоб, когда они пришли к ней в комнату поздороваться. Обдуманно, без резких движений. Однажды Китти видела заклинателя змей, который целовал в морду кобру, так вот Уолтер вёл себя примерно так же — осторожно и опасливо, будто ожидал нападения в любой момент.

А потом Грэйс смерила невестку презрительным взглядом, скуксилась, всем видом говоря: «Ничего особенного, мог бы и получше найти, хотя, чего ещё от тебя ждать», нарочито сухо изрекла:

\- Рада познакомиться, голубушка, - и разонравилась Китти бесповоротно.

Как ни противно признавать, Фиона в рассказах о сестре не лгала и даже не преувеличивала. Наоборот, преуменьшила, когда говорила, что они с Грэйс друг друга недолюбливают. Они друг друга откровенно ненавидели, но вместе с тем будто боялись. Словно у каждой был козырь в рукаве, но она не спешила его использовать, поскольку знала, что у сестрицы найдётся чем ответить.

Дом, в котором Грэйс жила сейчас, раньше принадлежал их с Фионой отцу, и он оставил его Джонатану вместе с приходом, а сам, в компании жены и незамужних дочек, переехал куда-то под Брайтон (где мирно скончался лет через двадцать). Иными словами, дом был отчим для них обеих, чего Грэйс не могла отрицать при всех своих юридических правах. Это была единственная причина, по которой она не выгнала Фиону, приехавшую позже Монику, а затем и Патрика.

Моника была похожа на обезьянку. Очень милую, но всё-таки обезьянку — чересчур подвижная, чересчур громкоголосая, невысокая и худенькая, с маленьким круглым личиком, большими тёмными глазками, взгляд которых редко останавливался на чём-то одном надолго, казалось, она стремится рассмотреть всё и сразу, даже если давным-давно уже это видела. Её поведение можно было бы счесть легкомысленным, но, зная Фиону, Китти подозревала, что и Моника такая же — показывает только то, что хочет показать, и даёт окружающим представление о себе, как о недалёкой веселушке, которую не стоит воспринимать всерьёз.

Патрик тоже внешней серьёзностью не отличался, и его бесшабашность отчего-то представлялась Китти более настоящей. У него, как у старшей сестры, были карие глаза и каштановые волосы; иное сходство, безусловно, тоже просматривалось, но общее впечатление от Патрика было совсем другое. Если Моника напоминала симпатичную обезьянку, то Патрик смахивал на добродушного медведя. Высокий и широкоплечий, он явно не был обделён физической силой, но будто не осознавал этого и спохватывался, лишь когда нечаянно что-то ломал или в порыве энтузиазма едва не удушал кого-нибудь в объятьях. Главным едва не придушенным стал Уолтер, с которым они не виделись несколько лет.

И Патрик, и Моника, похоже, любили Уолтера, и он их, видимо, тоже — на свой фирменный тихий, безмолвный лад. Ну, насколько можно любить того или тех, с кем не встречаешься годами.

Грэйс племянников на дух не переносила, но их это несильно волновало. Они вели себя с нею безукоризненно вежливо, регулярно наведывались в комнату тётушки и справлялись о её здоровье.

Из спальни Грэйс практически не выходила, она постоянно лежала в кровати и строила из себя страдалицу, говорила о своём плохом здоровье (сияя уже упомянутым румянцем, которому позавидовали бы многие двадцатилетние), о скорой смерти, о том, что жизнь её безрадостна и бессмысленна, а в конце пути у неё нет ничего, чем она могла бы гордиться, сплошные тяготы за плечами, ни капли счастья.

Выслушивать всё это приходилось в основном Уолтеру, причём в любое время дня и ночи. «Уолтер!» - без зазрения совести кричала Грэйс, с нарочитым надрывом, вызывающим у Китти отвращение, близкое к тошноте. Её было слышно во всех уголках дома. Такие «вызовы» Грэйс предпочитала делать либо в районе полуночи, либо в разгар завтрака, обеда или ужина. Официальным поводом была какая-нибудь мелочь – подай воды, задёрни/раздёрни шторы, помоги найти книгу и так далее. Но при этом Грэйс неизменно заводила излюбленную шарманку.

Уолтер всегда послушно поднимался и шёл к ней минимум на полчаса, чтобы снова и снова слушать завуалированные упрёки в свой адрес. Но делал это лишь из чувства долга. Обвинения Грэйс давно не трогали его, он исполнял её капризы автоматически, поскольку считал себя виноватым и обязанным. Но сделать ему больно Грэйс уже не могла, и это её явно бесило, так что попыток она не оставляла. А ещё её бесило, что порой вместо Уолтера на зов приходил кто-то из племянников либо вообще сестра; теперь Китти благословляла день, когда Фиона решила приехать сюда с ними да позвать Монику и Патрика.

Если бы не гнетущая обстановка в доме, сам дом производил бы очень славное впечатление. Небольшой двухэтажный коттедж, аккуратный снаружи, чистый внутри, с практичной обстановкой, разбавленной наивными, но красивыми картинами на стенах, парочкой недурных статуэток и прочими мелочами, создающими уют.

За маленьким ухоженным садом был виден берег с меловыми утёсами, возвышающимися крутой стеной над узкими пляжем, а местами сразу над морем. Июль выдался поразительно тёплый и на редкость солнечный, а потому находиться у моря было чрезвычайно приятно. Впрочем, и лютой зимой в зверскую бурю у моря, то бишь под открытым небом, было бы лучше, чем внутри этого дома.

 

ххх

 

В Шанхае у Китти и Уолтера были отдельные спальни, они практически всегда спали порознь. Здесь им, естественно, предоставили одну спальню на двоих. Китти не знала, как Уолтер обычно спит – храпит ли, ворочается или, напротив, лежит тихо. Но этих знаний и не требовалось, чтобы сейчас понять, что спит он хуже обычного. Он не метался, не вскакивал с криком, не говорил во сне, но был напряжён, постоянно. Когда он засыпал и переставал контролировать дыхание, оно становилось тяжёлым и вымученным. Китти это чувствовала сквозь собственный сон.

Второй ночью, ближе к утру, она проснулась от гнетущего ощущения, передавшегося от мужа. Несколько минут смотрела на лицо Уолтера. В темноте много не разглядишь, но кое-что она различала. Ему было плохо, не физически, а душевно. Странно, ненормально, что он и во сне себя контролирует, не давая выхода эмоциям. Ведь от этого ему лишь хуже.

Уолтер плотнее сжал губы, прерывисто выдохнул.

Китти погладила его кончиками пальцев по виску, затем ладонью по волосам, а потом придвинулась ближе и приобняла одной рукой. Уолтер почти сразу задышал свободнее, а скоро напряжение совсем ушло. Когда это случилось, Китти хотела отодвинуться обратно, но, поразмыслив, осталась на месте. Поза была вполне удобная, а закрепить эффект не помешает.

Хоть Китти и не жаждала близости с Уолтером, ей льстило, что она имеет такую силу - может влиять на него, даже когда он спит.

 

ххх

 

Продолжали случаться вещи, которые казались Китти странными.

Из окна своей комнаты она увидела, как Уолтер и Моника обнимаются в саду. Вернее, как Моника обнимает Уолтера. Он стоял и, судя по всему, задумчиво смотрел вдаль, на море, а она подошла сзади, обхватила его за торс и прижалась щекой к спине. Уолтер не обернулся, но положил руки на предплечья Моники. Двое стояли так, не шевелясь, несколько минут, а потом разошлись, Китти не заметила, чтобы кто-то из них сказал хоть слово.

Ну и ну. Может, у Уолтера когда-то был роман с кузиной? А что, всякое случается, романтические отношения и даже браки между двоюродными братьями и сёстрами не такая уж редкость.

Но буквально на следующий день Уолтера обнял Патрик, тоже без слов и без видимого повода. Просто остановил его, когда Уолтер проходил по коридору (Китти как раз выглянула из комнаты, они её не видели), притянул к себе, похлопал по спине, замер, затем отпустил, предварительно наградив парой хлопков по плечу, на которые Уолтер ответил тем же.

Уж в романе с Патриком Уолтера точно нельзя было заподозрить.

Такое чувство, что тут все, кроме неё, знают что-то, о чём не говорят – не только с нею, но и друг с другом.

 

ххх

 

\- Китти…

\- Да?.. – Она осталась на боку, но чуть приподняла-повернула голову в его сторону. Они были в постели, каждый на своей половине, Уолтер читал при свете прикроватной лампы, Китти уже почти уснула, отвернувшись к окну.

\- Извини, если разбудил…

\- Нет, я ещё не спала, - сонно пробормотала Китти. – Что случилось? – Нечто в тоне Уолтера насторожило её. С такой интонацией люди говорят, когда решают отказаться от чего-то нужного или дорогого.

\- Ты когда-нибудь хотела развестись со мной?

С Китти мигом схлынула вся сонливость. Она молниеносно перевернулась на другой бок и уставилась на Уолтера. Пока она это делала, ещё оставалось подозрение, что он неудачно шутит или из странной прихоти задаёт вопрос без практической цели; некоторые жёны ведь любят допекать мужей вопросами наподобие «Что ты будешь делать, если я умру?», почему бы и мужьям не пострадать похожей ерундой (хотя подобное отнюдь не в стиле Уолтера)? Но стоило взглянуть на него, и стало ясно – он серьёзен, полностью, абсолютно серьёзен, и спрашивает не из праздного любопытства.

Китти покачала головой.

\- Нет.

Уолтер улыбнулся, но лишь губами, в глазах и общем выражении лица не было ни намёка на весёлость.

\- Я спрашиваю не о том, собиралась ли ты со мной развестись, а о том, возникало ли у тебя когда-нибудь такое желание? – пояснил он тихим, спокойным голосом. – Всё в порядке, я не обижусь, если ты скажешь да. Только, пожалуйста, ответь честно.

Китти прямо чувствовала, как её глаза расширяются с каждой секундой.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

На его губах снова появилась безрадостная мирная улыбка.

\- Уходишь от ответа. Значит, хотела. Впрочем, я это подозревал, если не сказать «знал».

Она заморгала.

\- Уолтер, что происходит?

\- Ничего, - он улыбнулся ощутимее. Ему почти льстила тревога в её глазах, хотя у него не было намеренного стремления волновать жену. – Я хотел сказать… - Уолтер прикусил на секунду верхнюю губу. – Если хочешь, мы можем развестись. Вместе решим, какой повод указать, чтобы максимально смягчить последствия для нас обоих, тень на наши имена, конечно, упадёт, но она будет размытой, почти незаметной. Я уверен, можно организовать всё так, чтоб отрицательные последствия были близки к нулю.

После слов «мы можем развестись» Уолтер смог продолжить свой монолог лишь потому, что у Китти отвисла челюсть. Дар речи вернулся не сразу, происходящее казалось нереальным, а когда она осознала, что всё по-настоящему, ей стало страшно. Не потому, что пугала мысль о разводе, а потому, что она знала: Уолтер любит её, любит больше всего и всех на этом свете, в здравом уме он никогда не отказался бы от неё за все сокровища мира, она был тем, за что он готов был держаться до последней капли крови, до последнего удара сердца. Что могло заставить его предложить развод?.. Китти догадывалась.

Если б они не приехали сюда, всё было бы по-прежнему – относительно хорошо. Но здесь он увидел, во что нежеланный брак может превратить женщину. Он видел это и раньше, но тогда сам не был женат. Вдали от матери впечатления сгладились, но сейчас обновились, да так, что он согласен расстаться с Китти, только бы она не превратилась в подобие Грэйс. Он понимает, что она не любит его, и боится, что брак с нелюбимым человеком в итоге изуродует ей душу. Если задуматься, с его стороны это мило, трогательно. Но если не задумываться, то что за бред?!

\- Извини, что порчу твой благородный порыв, - Китти впилась в мужа взглядом, приподнявшись на локте. Теперь она была ещё больше напугана, она боялась за Уолтера, возможно, впервые за всё время их знакомства. Что ещё он способен выкинуть в таком состоянии? Да и что это за состояние, в конце концов? Что творится у него в голове и в сердце? Непривычный испуг вылился в обиду и раздражение. – Но ты подумал, что я буду делать после развода? Где, как и на что жить? Как, по-твоему, со мной будут общаться и обращаться мои родные?

\- С этим я вряд ли смогу помочь, - Уолтер оставался исключительно спокойным. – Но, как говорится, из двух зол выбирают меньшее; тебе надо решить, что для тебя меньшее зло – жизнь со мной или развод. Ты красивая, весёлая, очаровательная. – Улыбка его потеплела. – Тебя легко полюбить. Уверен, что ты не останешься без внимания; и наверняка найдутся достойные мужчины.

На Китти накатила вторая волна ощущения нереальности. Уолтер говорит ей о других мужчинах, фактически благословляет на брак с другим человеком?! Это какая-то параллельная вселенная. Уолтер, которого она знала, не отдал бы её добровольно никому другому.

\- Я обещал, что приложу все силы, чтобы сделать тебя счастливой, - тем временем продолжал он. Его спокойствие уже граничило с безжизненностью. – Но мне порой кажется, что ничто не осчастливит тебя больше, чем свобода от меня.

Иногда она впрямь представляла, что разводится с Уолтером. Но в фантазиях это всегда была её инициатива, Уолтер умолял её передумать, уговаривал остаться, клялся, что исправит в себе все недостатки, которые её раздражают; однако она была хоть и мягка, но непреклонна – потому что уходила не в пустоту, а в чьи-то крепкие, желанные, надёжные объятья. Изначально это были объятья абстрактного кандидата, собирательного образа её мечты, потом – объятья Чарли Таунсенда. Впрочем, к кому бы Китти ни уходила в своих грёзах, она и вообразить не могла, что однажды Уолтер сам предложит развод, а она будет, по сути, его переубеждать.

\- Ты вообще в своём уме?

\- Наверное, даже больше, чем обычно. – Он вздохнул, как бы подводя черту. – Подумай о моём предложении. Мы пробудем здесь ещё полторы недели. Я больше не вернусь к этому разговору, если ты сама не захочешь, но через полторы недели мне нужно услышать твой ответ. И если ты решишь расстаться, мы расстанемся друзьями. Спокойной ночи. – Он быстро погасил лампу и лёг спиной к Китти.

Оба они долго не могли заснуть, но больше не обменялись ни словом.

Китти не заметила, как провалилась в дремоту, но через какое-то время она очнулась. Право слово, раньше она не подозревала, что столь восприимчива к чужим эмоциям. Уолтер снова увязал в своих невысказанных кошмарах, дышал неровно и измученно.

Она по-прежнему была обижена из-за его дурацкого предложения, поэтому обнимать не стала. Но протянула руку, погладила мужа по затылку, по спине, по плечу. На его плече её ладонь надолго замерла. Этого хватило, чтобы Уолтеру полегчало.

 

ххх

 

На следующее утро принесли телеграмму от мужа Моники – их младшая дочка приболела, он просил жену вернуться. Моника уехала сразу после завтрака.

После обеда Фиона пошла купаться, Китти последовала за ней спустя два часа – знала, что раньше эта женщина из воды не вылезет.

На пляже было изумительно, солёный воздух обдавал свежестью, сероватая синева моря радовала глаз, шум волн вытеснял из головы плохие мысли. Ну, во всяком случае, пытался. Китти верно подгадала – Фиона как раз выходила из воды. Она подошла к оставленным на песке вещам, взяла полотенце и обернула вокруг головы, почти сразу размотала и принялась вытирать волосы. Смотрела на Китти, однако не спешила заговаривать. Китти пришлось начать:

\- Вчера ночью Уолтер спросил, хочу ли я с ним развестись. – Она с трудом убеждала себя не говорить обвинительным тоном. Вряд ли Фиона настроила Уолтера против неё, но она знает что-то важное и не рассказывает об этом Китти. Никто из них не рассказывает; они что, считают её полной дурой?

Фиона не столько удивилась, сколько раздосадовалась. Мотивы Уолтера она понимала не хуже, чем Китти; и всё-таки уточнила:

\- Ни с того ни с сего? – Наскоро обтерев тело, она набросила полотенце на плечи.

\- Он считает, что у него есть повод. – Китти сложила руки. – Жаль только, что я не в курсе, откуда этот повод взялся.

Фиона поглядела на неё с прищуром.

\- И ты, видимо, ждёшь, что я тебе расскажу?

\- Хотелось бы.

Фиона пожала плечами. Капельки воды на её теле поблескивали, точно крошечные алмазы.

\- Я ведь говорила, что у Уолтера было непростое детство.

\- У многих было непростое детство. У многих родители женились из-за случайной беременности. Это не повод потом разбрасываться собственными жёнами.

Вздохнув, Фиона сняла полотенце, расстелила и уселась на один край, второй оставив для Китти. Но Китти не жаждала садиться на влажное полотенце, она предпочла опуститься прямо на песок.

\- Я не могу ручаться за все непростые семьи, - Фиона прикусила верхнюю губу на мгновение-другое, - но я уверена, что в большинстве из них ситуация была лучше, чем в семье Джонатана и Грэйс. Джонатан наверняка поначалу думал, что вытянул счастливый билет – женился на писаной красавице и в придачу получил приход. Но скоро он осознал, что у писаной красавицы целая гора всевозможных заскоков… Не смотри так, да-да, я тоже не идеальна, но сейчас речь не обо мне, и, для справки, у меня с мужем были прекрасные отношения. В общем, Грэйс ненавидела Джонатана просто за то, что ей приходилось его терпеть, делить с ним свою жизнь. Представляю, как она отравляла ему существование вспышками гнева, угрюмостью, истериками, странными требованиями. Развестись с нею он не мог; и для обычного человека развод – серьёзный удар по репутации, а для викария это полный крах. Ему приходилось мириться с её характером, и не понадобилось много времени, чтобы Джонатан тоже обозлился на Уолтера.

\- Что они с ним делали?

\- Вечно лезли к нему в голову и душу.

Китти недоумённо нахмурилась.

\- Как это?

\- Обвиняли во всём, в чём только можно, придирались ко всему, к чему только могли, любой крошечный проступок, совершенно нормальный для ребёнка, раскручивали до размеров и важности смертного греха. Заставляли его чувствовать себя виноватым, непрерывно. Высмеивали все его ошибки и особенно мечты. Обычные детские мечты, фантазии, истории – всё, что слышали от него, они извращали и обесценивали, превращали в повод для унизительных насмешек а-ля «какой же ты всё-таки идиот». Уолтер рано научился держать свои мысли при себе. Почему он сейчас такой замкнутый? Потому что ему до сих пор кажется, что любое его слово, любую эмоцию, любое признание, любой поступок рано или поздно используют против него.

Китти пыталась переварить услышанное.

\- Теперь же Уолтер взрослый, теперь он понимает, что его родители, мягко говоря, перегибали палку…

\- Естественно, понимает, - слабо усмехнулась Фиона. – Взрослому такой ерундой голову не забьёшь. Но в Уолтера это впихивали, когда он был ребёнком, а ребёнка очень легко убедить, что он кругом виноват. И сколько бы Уолтер своим, осмелюсь заметить, весьма острым умом ни понимал, что тогда не был виноват, детское ощущение вины всё равно сидит где-то внутри.

\- Думаешь, его били? – спросила Китти едва слышно.

\- Думаю, что он иногда получал затрещины, но вряд ли Джонатан и Грэйс усердствовали. Им нравилось льстить себе мыслью о том, что они выше грубой физической силы. Грэйс до сих пор считает себя непогрешимой в этом плане. – Фиона фыркнула. – И не только в этом.

\- Странно, учитывая историю с собакой, - заметила Китти.

\- У Грэйс избирательная память – весьма удобно. Сейчас она вспоминает о муже только хорошее, по крайней мере, вслух. При жизни терпеть его не могла, а теперь делает из его гибели очередной повод для страданий, чтоб ей посочувствовали. Впрочем, Джонатан был не лучше неё, он тоже пошёл простейшим путём – отыгрывался на самом беззащитном. – До этого момента Фиона смотрела на море, но теперь повернулась к Китти. – Уолтер ведь не рассказывал тебе об истории с дверью?

\- Не уверена, но вроде не припоминаю.

\- Значит, не рассказывал, такую историю ты бы не забыла. – Она снова обратила лицо к морю. Конечно, он ей не говорил. Никому не говорил. – Я сказала, что Грэйс и Джонатан ставили себя выше банальных физических наказаний, но не сказала, что не было исключений. Ты знала, что от природы Уолтер – левша? Нет, разумеется, не знала. Джонатана это почему-то страшно сердило, он заставил Уолтера переучиться. Но Уолтер иногда забывался и снова пользовался левой рукой, как основной, когда писал или разрезал что-то ножницами либо ножом.

Китти сомневалась, что ей понравится концовка истории. В горле встал ком.

\- Не знаю, что особенного случилось именно в тот день, из-за чего взбеленился Джонатан, но… - Фионе тоже было нелегко. Она по-прежнему не отводила взгляда от волн, одна за другой накатывающих на берег. Возможно, она искала в этом размеренном зрелище успокоение. Если так, то поиски не увенчались успехом. Китти всегда полагала, что выражение «глаза налились кровью» - лишь литературное преувеличение, но сейчас воочию видела доказательство обратного. Ей показалось, что губы Фионы, наоборот, побелели. Костяшки пальцев побелели точно – Фиона одной рукой вцепилась в край полотенца, другой сжала горсть песка. – Уолтеру было девять лет, когда вместо очередного выговора за рабочую левую руку Джонатан ему эту руку сломал. Прижал кисть к внутренней стороне дверного косяка и с силой захлопнул дверь.

\- Господи! – Китти прикрыла рот ладонями.

\- Перелом был сложный, но сросся, причём правильно. Это чудо из чудес. Но с тех пор рука у Уолтера иногда дёргается, ты не замечала?

\- Нет… - Китти не услышала своего голоса. Не исключено, что он вовсе не прозвучал, а Фиона просто угадала ответ.

\- Неудивительно. Это случается редко, иногда раз в год. Спонтанно и непредсказуемо. – Чем дольше говорила Фиона, тем жутче становилось Китти. Не только от новых сведений, но и от самой Фионы, от её лица. Оно приобретало звериное выражение. - Уолтер когда-то мечтал быть хирургом, но от мечты пришлось отказаться. Левша или правша, на операции хирург пользуется обеими руками, и если одна из них непроизвольно дрогнет, это может стоить пациенту жизни или здоровья.

Определённо, звериное в Фионе сейчас вырисовывалось ярче, чем человеческое. Почему-то у Китти возникли ассоциации с львицей, защищающей львёнка.

…Уолтеру было девять лет. И когда умер Джонатан, Уолтеру тоже было девять… Уолтер что-то говорил ей о смерти отца, обмолвился однажды.

Китти окинула взглядом сильное, тренированное тело Фионы, потом тоже стала смотреть на море.

\- А как умер Джонатан?

\- Утонул, бедняжка, - глазом не моргнула Фиона. – Он редко плавал, но в тот вечер решил искупаться. Наверное, судорога, а может, неудачно нырнул и ударился головой. Царствие ему небесное.

Волны так же безмятежно наползали на берег и откатывали обратно.

\- Тебе было четырнадцать, когда Уолтер родился?

\- Почти пятнадцать.

\- Он не их первенец, а твой, да?

\- Да.

 


	3. 3. Ты нужен мне

\- Как… как всё так получилось? – выдохнула Китти.

Фиона ухмыльнулась себе под нос.

\- Ты читала «Ромео и Джульетту»?

\- Конечно. И читала, и смотрела в театре несколько раз.

\- О чём, по-твоему, эта история?

Китти удивлённо подняла брови.

\- О любви, разумеется, о чём же ещё.

\- Нет. Это история о том, что дети-подростки могут натворить уйму глупостей, если за ними не присматривать. – Фиона осклабилась. – Хотя, в моём случае отцовский присмотр не помог. Если можно называть присмотром наставления и упрёки. Неважно. В общем, дело было летом, все домашние разрывались между хлопотами и желанием отдохнуть, про меня, самую младшую, особо не вспоминали, и я от этого была только счастлива. У меня наступил период романтических мечтаний, а тут, словно по заказу, к соседям в гости приехали дальние родственники из Лондона. Их младший сын был примерно в том же положении, что и я, он тоже не испытывал на себе переизбытка опеки. Мы познакомились, подружились. Близко подружились. Если он и соображал больше моего, то ненамного. Я, естественно, была уверена, что он – любовь всей моей жизни, и вместе с тем – правда, тогда я не понимала, до меня дошло гораздо позже – мне чудилось, что это игра, которая никак не может закончиться ничем плохим.

\- Тот парень ещё был здесь, когда ты поняла, что беременна?

\- Нет, его и след простыл. – Фиона разжала пальцы, и сквозь них утёк песок, который она прежде сжимала. – Думаю, отец заставил бы меня избавиться от ребёнка, если б не увидел в моём положении возможность наконец сбыть Грэйс с рук.

\- Каким образом? Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему из-за твоей беременности выходить замуж пришлось Грэйс.

\- У Грэйс есть слабое место. Я не знаю, как правильно назвать – не жертвенность, скорее, готовность или вовсе стремление чем-то пожертвовать, чтобы потом попрекать окружающих этой жертвой и упиваться осознанием собственного благородства. Отец очень ловко подкинул Грэйс идею о том, что она станет настоящей героиней, истинной спасительницей нашего семейства, если согласится выйти замуж, принять моего ребёнка и выдать его за своего. Пару недель Грэйс металась между нежеланием становиться чьей-либо женой и желанием вогнать всю семью в неоплатный долг. Вдобавок, ей было уже двадцать пять – по тем временам, возраст катастрофический, - и терпеть нарастающие упрёки родителей ей хотелось не больше, чем пойти к алтарю с обыкновенным человеком, а не распрекрасным принцем. – Если Фиона и заметила понимающий вздох, который Китти попыталась подавать, то виду не подала. – Отец быстро подыскал подходящую кандидатуру. Джонатан был его помощником, отец пообещал ему свой приход. Джонатан и Грэйс поженились. Меня услали к родственникам в Уэльс. Через какое-то время Грэйс начала носить небольшой накладной живот. Потом отец с матерью распустили слухи, что у Грэйс сложная беременность, велика угроза выкидыша и ей нужно уехать, сменить климат. Грэйс отправилась составлять мне компанию. Меня тогда уже не выпускали из дома, соседи родни ничего не подозревали. Пока мы были в Уэльсе, отец с матерью несколько раз рассказывали знакомым, что Грэйс едва-едва не потеряла ребёнка, что врачи говорят, мол, будет чудом, если она всё-таки сможет его выносить. А потом – ах, ах, преждевременные роды, бедняжка Грэйс на волосок от смерти, малыш тоже очень слаб. Подозреваю, не все купились на историю, но никто не мог усомниться вслух - у моего отца была непоколебимо безупречная репутация. Через месяц после рождения Уолтера мы вернулись. Вскоре отец, как обещал, отдал приход Джонатану, а сам вместе с мамой и остальными дочерьми, включая меня, перебрался в окрестности Брайтона. Через пару лет я познакомилась с Аланом, он позвал меня замуж, и я побежала со всех ног. Он был хорошим человеком. Я рассказала ему правду о Уолтере. Он не стал меня осуждать, но и взять Уолтера к нам отказался. За это я не могу его ни простить, ни винить.

\- А Уолтер? Он-то знает?..

\- Конечно. И он, и Моника, и Патрик. У меня умные дети, - Фиона не без гордости улыбнулась. – Все трое. Я никому из них не рассказывала, Алан тоже. Уверена, что и Грэйс с Джонатаном не говорили напрямую. Но они знают. Уолтер, Моника и Патрик знают.

\- То есть все всё знают, но молчат?

\- Да.

\- Когда примерно Уолтер понял, как ты думаешь?

\- Мне кажется, он начал догадываться, когда ему было лет семь. Когда мы вернулись в Британию, я часто приезжала якобы повидать сестру, но на самом деле – чтобы навестить Уолтера. – Фиона стиснула зубы. – Жаль, что меня не было, когда Джонатан… - Она покачала головой. – При мне он бы не посмел.

\- Ты узнала сразу?

\- Нет, месяца через полтора, когда в очередной раз приехала в гости. – Её голос резко похолодел, а зазвучавшая в нём насмешка наводила на мысли об игле, которую медленно вводят под кожу. – Несчастье с Джонатаном случилось вскоре после моего приезда. В Индии это называется карма – когда сама судьба даёт человеку награду или расплату за совершённые поступки или проступки. Хорошо, что я была тут и смогла утешить сестру в это непростое, трагическое время. А заодно намекнула ей, что если она сама попробует тронуть Уолтера хоть пальцем, карма настигнет и её.

\- А Уолтер знает?.. – опять спросила Китти. – Про… карму?

Фиона пожала плечами.

\- Не удивлюсь, если да. – Она разгладила ладонью песок вдоль края полотенца.

\- Отчего Грэйс не обвинила тебя открыто? Судя по тому, что я о ней знаю, её не так просто запугать.

\- Да уж, - согласилась Фиона, - придурочных запугать сложно. Но она понимает, что если обвинит меня, я тоже не стану молчать и тогда всем станет известна история её брака, история с рождением Уолтера. Фиона лишится всеобщего уважения, а она им дорожит. Ей нравится быть авторитетом и объектом восхищения народных масс. Словом, мы с ней держим друг дружку за горло, но душить не спешим.

 

ххх

 

После ужина, едва они остались наедине в своей комнате, Китти попросила:

\- Уолтер, давай уедем отсюда, пожалуйста.

Он посмотрел на неё без капли удивления. Он будто ждал этого предложения. Ответ был короткий и чёткий:

\- Нет.

\- Почему? Что тебя здесь держит? – Китти дёрнула подбородком. – Грэйс здоровее всех здоровых, и ты лучше остальных понимаешь, что ей просто нравится помыкать тобой, а заодно трепать нервы Фионе.

Он вяло покачал головой.

\- Да, понимаю.

Не спорил, не возражал, но стоял на своём. Китти словно билась головой о бетонную стенку.

К дьяволу дипломатию!

\- Ты ничего ей не должен, что бы она тебе ни внушала.

Он слегка усмехнулся, продолжая смотреть на неё спокойно и то ли снисходительно, то ли устало.

\- Я бы не был так уверен.

\- А я бы была, - буркнула Китти.

\- Она дёргается совсем нечасто, иногда раз в два-три года.

Китти моргнула и изумлённо посмотрела Уолтеру в глаза. Самое ужасное - она понимала, о чём он, не понимала только, как он догадался.

Уолтер снова усмехнулся, теперь точно устало, и глянул на свою левую руку.

\- Ты весь ужин не на неё смотрела и сейчас почти не отводишь взгляд.

Кровь прилила к её щекам. Китти не считала, что сделала нечто постыдное, но она невольно напомнила Уолтеру об одном из наиболее гадких и мучительных эпизодов в его жизни.

\- Прости.

\- Ничего. Фиона рассказала?

\- Да.

Он покивал, беря небольшую отсрочку перед неизбежным следующим вопросом:

\- И как много она тебе рассказала?

\- Похоже, всё. – Китти тряхнула головой и пересела на другой край кровати, чтоб быть ближе к Уолтеру, который стоял подле окна. – И я считаю, нет, я знаю, что ты ничем не обязан Грэйс. Она же ненавидит тебя.

\- Она меня ненавидит, а Фиона любит, так? – Он ухмыльнулся. – Очень легко любить на расстоянии ребёнка, которому кто-то другой меняет пелёнки, к которому кто-то другой встаёт по ночам, которого кто-то другой кормит, поит и одевает, за которым кто-то другой ухаживает, когда он болеет.

Китти сомневалась, что с маленьким болеющим Уолтером чрезмерно возились; но не стала говорить этого вслух.

\- Я не пытаюсь возвысить Фиону или принизить Грэйс… Хотя, какого чёрта? Куда Грэйс с Джонатаном ещё принижать, после того, что они делали? – Она поднялась, подступила к Уолтеру. – Всё то – за неимением лучшего слова – добро, которое тебе от них досталось, они перечеркнули с лихвой.

Как она хотела увидеть, что её слова возымели действие и он с ней согласен! Но не увидела.

 

ххх

 

  Перед сном Китти вышла подышать свежим воздухом. Она была слишком взвинчена, чтобы расслабиться и уснуть, потому решила нарезать пару кругов по саду.  
  На первом же круге она столкнулась с Патриком. Было не очень темно, и они разглядели друг друга не в последний момент,  обошлось без испуга от неожиданности.  
  - Прогуливаешься? - улыбнулся Патрик.  
  - Как видишь. - Китти не хотела огрызаться, само собой получилось. - Прости, я немного на нервах.  
  Патрик и не подумал обидеться. Его улыбка не погасла, но стала спокойнее.  
  - Всё в порядке.  
  Китти внезапно подумала, что, вопреки разному цвету волос и глаз, Патрик и Уолтер очень похожи. Как она раньше не заметила?  
  Они присели на скамейку, над которой нависал садовый фонарь. Китти хотелось поговорить с Патриком, с ним было легко общаться. Он не наигрывал своё простодушие, но простодушный и глупый - совсем не одно и то же. В случае Патрика к простодушию прилагались острая наблюдательность  и доброе сердце.  
  - Я уговаривала Уолтера уехать отсюда.  
  - Он не согласился?  
  - Нет. Сказал, что поймёт, если я захочу навестить родителей в Лондоне, но сам останется здесь.  
  - Ты собираешься уехать?  
  - И оставить его на растерзание этой гарпии? - Китти фыркнула. Любит она Уолтера или не любит, но он её муж. - Ни за что.  
  Патрику определённо понравилось, как она окрестила Грэйс.  
  - Мне кажется, ты знаешь, что на самом деле его родила не Грэйс, а наша мама, - сказал он просто, ошеломив Китти своей прямотой.  
  Она кивнула, расширив глаза.  
  - Наша мама, - повторил Патрик, поглядев куда-то вдаль. - Мама и мать не одно и то же, правда?  
  - Пожалуй, что так, - после некоторого размышления согласилась Китти. Она поняла, что он имеет в виду. - Получается, что у Уолтера было две матери и ни одной мамы.  
  Теперь покивал Патрик.  
  - Да, и это несправедливо. Ты не знала его ребёнком, я знал. Бывают мерзкие дети, по которым сразу ясно, что ничего хорошего из них не вырастет. Бывает дети, насчёт которых не угадаешь. А бывают дети, про которых сразу можно сказать, что они всегда будут добрыми и порядочными людьми. - Он опустил взгляд на свои ладони, мягко осклабился. - В детстве я очень боялся темноты. Родители пытались убедить меня, что это глупо, но у них не получалось. Мне было страшно спать без света и стыдно просить оставлять его на ночь или приоткрывать дверь. Уолтер прислал мне на День Рождения карманный электрический фонарик. Тогда это была большая редкость. И дорогая. Я никак не мог понять, откуда у Уолтера деньги, пока кузина Маргарет не проболталась, что он получил этот фонарик от одноклассника из обеспеченной семьи взамен на то, что потом целый год делал за него домашнее задание. - Патрик покачал головой и на секунду-другую стиснул зубы. - Увези его отсюда, Китти.  
  - Я пыталась, - вздохнула она.  
  - Попытайся снова, прошу тебя. Если кто и сможет, то лишь ты. Тебя он любит больше всех на свете, эта любовь способна перевесить чувство вины. - Патрик прикусил губу. - Он же чувствует себя виноватым не только потому, что Грэйс и Джонатану пришлось пожениться и возиться с ним, но и потому, что из-за него мама утопила Джонатана.  
  Тут Китти подпрыгнула на месте. Прямота Патрика зашкаливала, вырываясь за грани разумного. Впрочем, он ведь говорил прямо, но без свидетелей, так что это не столь уж опрометчиво. Он был уверен, что Китти уже знает, и видел - она удивлена, что сам он тоже в курсе.  
  - Мы с Моникой догадались давным-давно, а Уолтер, небось, и того раньше. И он чувствует, понимаешь, он действительно чувствует себя виноватым кругом, во всём, вдоль и поперёк! Никакие логические доводы не помогут, этой виной его пичкали с младенчества, он сам отлично осознаёт, что объективно не сделал ничего плохого, но осознание - это одно, а ощущение, культивируемое годами, - совсем другое.   
  Китти уткнулась лицом в ладони, ей захотелось истерически рассмеяться. Подумать только, она считала, что вышла замуж за человека с самой банальной и скучной на свете семейной историей.  
  - Я сделаю всё, что смогу, - пообещала она, убрав руки.  
  - Спасибо, - Патрик улыбнулся широко и добродушно.  
  В этой его улыбке Китти неожиданно ясно увидела улыбку Уолтера, которая бывала у него иногда, в особенные моменты. Она вдруг поняла, что ей нравится такая улыбка мужа, и почувствовала необычное тепло, которого мысли о Уолтере у неё никогда прежде не вызывали. Она сама улыбнулась, рассеянно, но искренне.

 

ххх

 

Китти не сомневалась, что сегодня ночью Грэйс опять поднимет Уолтера по очередному дурацкому поводу, и решила сделать всё, чтобы этого не допустить. Из принципа, наперекор несправедливости, которой без того кругом полно.

Женщине несложно сообразить, как удержать мужчину в постели.

Она боялась, что Уолтер окажется слишком вымотанным морально, чтобы думать о супружеском долге и об удовольствии. Но, похоже, его измотанность как раз перешла на новый уровень, когда человека тошнит уже не от самой ситуации, а от своей реакции на неё. Другими словами, он теперь мучился не столько от чувств вины и долга, сколько от усталости из-за них. Это началось не сегодня, но сегодня стало особенно очевидным, наверное, благодаря Китти. Пусть их вечерний разговор не получился душевным, Уолтер понял, что жена, узнав правду, вовсе не стала думать о нём хуже, наоборот, она на его стороне и твёрдо считает, что он ни в чём не виноват.

Он понял или, скорее, безошибочно ощутил, что сейчас она стремится к нему не из жалости. И даже не в уплату долга за замужество и сопутствующие преимущества. Впервые она хотела быть с ним потому, что он — это он.

Только сегодня Китти поняла, какой он, настоящий Уолтер, и обнаружила, что по-настоящему им восхищается. После такого кошмарного детства он мало того что не сломался, но и не озлобился, не стал жестоким, ни на ком не вымещал свои обиды, даже не помышлял о подобном.

\- Думаешь, это убедит меня уехать? - спросил он, когда она начала недвусмысленные поползновения.

\- Нет, - она осклабилась игриво и нежно. - Думаю, это скрасит моё пребывание здесь, поскольку я тоже никуда не поеду. Я остаюсь с тобой, Уолтер. И, кстати, это ответ на твоё вчерашнее предложение.

Сколько же она перечитала любовных романов — не сосчитать! Но лишь сегодня Китти задалась вопросом: а что постоянно читает Уолтер? Ибо он дал ей весомый повод заподозрить, что его литературные предпочтения не такие уж скучные и познавательны не только в научном плане.

 

ххх

 

Во втором часу ночи пронзительный и скрипучий голос Грэйс разнёсся по дому.

\- Уолтер! Уолтер, зайди ко мне!

Уолтер зашевелился, повернулся на бок, собираясь встать, но Китти обняла мужа со спины, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

\- Нет, не уходи, - прошептала она ему на ухо.

\- Я должен...

\- Нет, - она прижалась к нему сильнее. - Если ты кому-то что-то и должен, то мне — я твоя жена, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной, а не убегал успокаивать психованную озлобленную женщину с идиотскими обидами из-за ещё более идиотских не сбывшихся амбиций. Неужели ты считаешь, что она была бы счастлива, если б не вышла за Джонатана? Она бы завяла и иссохла без всякой пользы, без единого интересного события в жизни. Она бы продолжила мечтать и бездействовать, а в один прекрасный день внезапно обнаружила бы, что жизнь прошла, а вспомнить нечего. Её нынешняя судьба в сто раз лучше, но Грэйс не может признаться в этом даже самой себе, потому что слишком уж себя переоценивает. Это её проблема, а никак не твоя.

Грэйс тем временем продолжала надрываться:

\- Уолтер! Уолтер, иди сюда! Уолтер, ты мне нужен!

Китти чувствовала, что он ещё колеблется, но уже несильно.

\- Ты нужен мне, - она поцеловала его в тыльную сторону шеи. - Правда нужен. - Она не лгала. Эти слова были не о том, что она от него зависит, а о том, что она действительно хочет вместе с ним строить их совместную жизнь — отныне не потому, что так положено, а потому, что уверена: они смогут сделать дуг друга по-настоящему счастливыми. Уже сделали, вообще-то, всего пару часов назад. И это только начало. У них впереди замечательная жизнь.

Кажется, она как-то резко поумнела. Иллюзии о прекрасных принцах улетучились; возможно, оттого что она на примере Грэйс увидела, чем они способны обернуться. Китти внезапно осознала: её мужа совсем не сложно полюбить, и не нужно заставлять себя, достаточно присмотреться к нему, понять его. И она присмотрелась, она поняла.

К Грэйс пришёл Патрик, но она не унималась:

\- Уходи! Пусть придёт Уолтер! Мне нужен Уолтер! Уолтер!

\- Ты нужен мне, - повторила Китти, едва слышно, но горячо.

Он медленно повернулся к ней лицом, потом погладил по щеке. Погладил левой рукой, и Китти, мягко перехватил его ладонь, прижала её к губам, замерла на мгновение-другое, а затем плавно поцеловала.

Китти всегда считала, что если человека что-то гложет, ему непременно надо рассказать кому-нибудь о своей проблеме. Сейчас же осознала, что такой подход верен не для всех. Хирургическая операция — не всегда лучший способ избавиться от болезни, порой куда разумнее позволить болячке рассосаться под действием лекарств, а в некоторых случаях лучшим лекарством является душевный покой. Она не станет вытягивать из Уолтера откровения, но если он когда-нибудь захочет выговориться, она будет рядом.

 

ххх

 

На следующий день они уехали из этого дома.

Китти настояла на том, чтобы вместе с Уолтером зайти к Грэйс попрощаться. Она предполагала, что Грэйс будет как никогда стараться навязать Уолтеру вину и всячески изображать из себя несчастную, всеми покинутую, незаслуженно страдающую жертву. И оказалась права.

Но едва Грэйс завела свою шарманку, как Китти, будто не слыша её, безапелляционно выдала спокойнейшим светским тоном:

\- Что ж, приятно было познакомиться. - В данном случае очевидная ложь подчёркивала пренебрежение. - До свидания.

Грэйс так и замерла на полуслове. Когда Китти и Уолтер выходили из комнаты, вслед им посыпались проклятья вперемешку с причитаниями, но супруги не обернулись.

 

ххх

 

Они погостили у родителей Китти, но меньше, чем планировали. Уолтеру пришла телеграмма — их лаборатории резко урезали финансирование; ему, как начальнику, следовало поскорее прибыть в Шанхай, дабы переговорить с чиновниками и попытаться изменить ситуацию.

Фиона с Патриком и Моникой приехали проводить.

Сейчас компания стояла у трапа парохода. Все уже переобнимались на прощание, и Китти, Моника, Патрик, обменявшись взглядами, словно невзначай отошли в сторонку, чтоб дать Фионе и Уолтеру возможность поговорить наедине. Напоследок Китти скользнула ладонью по предплечью мужа, очень ласково.

\- Что ж, - после небольшой паузы начала Фиона. - Может быть, нам стоит уже сказать вслух то, что мы оба и так прекрасно знаем?

\- Что ты моя кровная мать? - Уолтер улыбнулся, и от спокойствия его улыбки у Фионы защемило сердце. - Да, пожалуй, стоит. Но это мало что изменит. Не пойми неправильно, я благодарен тебе за многое — за моё рождение, за твою поддержку, за... - трудно было сказать правду, однако он сумел, - за то, что ты сделала с Джонатаном. Ты защитила меня. Я тебе признателен.

\- Но?..

\- Что «но»?

\- После подобных высказываний обязательно бывает «но».

\- Здесь его не будет.

Впрочем, без всяких «но» было ясно, что Уолтер подразумевал: он благодарен Фионе, он даже любит её, но не больше, чем среднестатистический племянник среднестатистическую тётю. Она и сама знала, что относительно Уолтера не имеет права считаться полноценной матерью; по её собственной вине-воле или нет — другой вопрос. Уолтер её ни в чём не винил, они оба понимали: она сделала всё, что могла.

\- Спасибо тебе за всё, - сказал он и обнял её, на сей раз не формально, а по-настоящему крепко.

Фиона на несколько секунд прикрыла глаза, смыкая руки поверх его плеч.

Они простояли так, наверное, не меньше минуты, затем разомкнули объятья, снова встретились взглядами, улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Ну, - бодро выдохнула Фиона, - счастливого пути. И удачи с финансированием лаборатории, не сомневаюсь, что ты решишь проблему.

Уолтер добродушно-иронично посмеялся.

\- Очень надеюсь.

\- В крайнем случае, можешь попросить помощи напрямую у губернатора, - всё тем же бойким тоном посоветовала Фиона, - он не откажет.

Припомнив, что в Шанхае Фионе довелось пообщаться с губернатором лично, Уолтер беззлобно ухмыльнулся, в его взгляде прибавилось иронии.

\- Потому что на одном из приёмов ты весь вечер с ним кокетничала?

\- Нет, потому что он — твой отец.

 

_Конец_

_(9 декабря 2018 г. - 9 июня 2019 г.)_

 


End file.
